Archangel's Hunt
by DanikaHunter
Summary: Azriel decides to show up and snatch up Sam, claiming to need his help on a hunt. To the hunter it seems like a normal enough sort of hunt: find the bad thing, hunt it, and kill it. But is this little getaway as simple as it seems? Or will Sam learn a few things about the newly risen archangel? [Sam/OC pairing. My first fanfiction; reviews/critiques appreciated.]
1. Chapter 1 - A favor is asked

**Author's Note: **I do not in any way, shape, or form lay any claim to the ownership of anything that is related to the TV show, Supernatural. I only claim my character that was created based off of this series, Azriel. Please do not steal her, or any of my work from me. All original Supernatural ownership goes to the wonderful creator, Eric Kripke. This fanfiction has been rated M due to violence, language, nudity, and sexual content. Reviews/critiques are welcomed, but remember this is my first fanfiction; so do not crucify me. Enjoy!

* * *

**A favor is asked...**

"I'm going to jump into the shower. Then we can go grab something to eat." Sam grabbed his small bag that held everything he would need for the shower and left his brother and Cas sitting in front of the television. The angel, who was spending more and more time on Earth, was asking about various things that he would see on the screen. While Sam's older brother, Dean, patiently sat there and answered everything he could. It was strange to see his brother doing that with the guy. Even though he remembered doing the same thing Cas was doing when he was kid.

He closed the door behind himself and reached past the shower curtain to turn the water on. Adjusting the knobs to the right places, Sam turned away and began to undress. Leaving the shower curtain pulled closed since he was going to jump in within a moment anyways. After stripping down to nothing, setting his body wash and hair stuff on the tub's ledge, Sam made sure he had a dry towel and then pulled the shower curtain back. The large male nearly jumped onto the counter, and was thankfully, able to suppress the yell that wanted to come from his lips. "Hello Sam. I need to talk to you." Sam let out a large sigh and ran a hand through his hair; forgetting for the moment that he was totally naked and pressed up against the bathroom counter.

"Azriel, you nearly scared me to death. What is with you angels and just popping in like that?" Sam shook his head and looked away, trying to get his heart to slow down. The woman known as Azriel moved her eyes to the side as she thought about the question, but was unsure of how to answer it. She had done it because she did not want Castiel and Dean to know she was there; at least not yet. "Please enter and continue with...whatever it is you were about to do."

Sam shot his eyes to the shower and finally noticed that Azriel was standing in it, practically leaning against the other wall away from the water, and oh yeah! She was completely naked. Once this dawned on him, Sam also took into account that he too was naked and quickly snatched up the towel, holding it in front of himself. "Uh...are you going to be in there with me? Naked?" The angel looked down at her nude form and then raised her green eyes back up to him. Her expression was much like Castiel's, except it was a bit more blank. Though Sam thought he had seen a flash of amusement move across her eyes. "You are bathing, correct? Is one generally not nude when doing such a task?" Now Azriel's brows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side. The sight of her like that made Sam's heart race once again, though he told himself it was just an aftershock of her freaking him out.

It took a few moments of them just standing there, staring at each other, till Sam realized that Azriel was serious about wanting to talk to him. And it seemed that she was not going to leave the shower till their conversation was finished. So Sam stepped in front of her, making sure his back was to her when he tossed the towel to the floor, and then pulled the curtain closed.

To say it was awkward to be standing in a shower with a naked archangel, would have to be an understatement. And Sam was wondering how he had gotten himself into such a situation. "I apologize for doing this, but I did not want Castiel or Dean to know I was here. Not till after I had a chance to speak with you." Sam shot a glance over his shoulder to Azriel, who was looking over at the tiled walls of the shower; one of her fingers running over the smooth surface. He bent his head down and shoved it under the water. Feeling the hot liquid run down his head, over his shoulders, and finally down his back. His large form leaning forward a bit more so that more of the hot spray could hit his back. His muscles relaxing with each passing second. He reached for his shampoo and squeezed a bit into his hand; lifting his head from the water and working the stuff into it. "And why is that?"

"I have a favor to ask you, Sam Winchester. I need your assistance with a hunt." Now hearing the archangel Azriel ask for his help was a real shock. So much so, that he pushed aside his nervousness and turned around completely to face her. But when he met her eyes, he saw that she was blank. And if his instincts were right, it was because she was hiding from him. Probably hiding the fact that she, a powerful archangel, was having to ask the help of a mortal with something. Sam leaned his head back and washed all of the soap suds from it; running his hands through the strands to get any excess water out of them before he finally answered her. "What about Dean and Castiel?"

He moved to the side a bit, adjusting the shower-head so the water was hitting the wall while he washed his body. Azriel looked to the water and held her hand out to it, amazed to find it so hot. "They will stay here. Having them along will only make things more difficult." She lifted her other hand and now had both of them under the water. Sam watched her for a moment and then lifted his hand to the nozzle, moving it so the water shot over his shoulder and against her body. The suddenness of his movements made her jump slightly. The reaction making him smile as he continued to wash himself. "Alright, I'll help you out. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready." Azriel smiled at Sam and looked into his eyes for a moment. Their gazes holding, his hands slowly stopping over his chest as he stood there. The stillness of his hands made her eyes drop down to them and she tilted her head to the side. Honestly, that seemed to be something that all angels did; archangel or not. "What is that you are spreading all over yourself?" He looked down to his hands, an eyebrow raising.

"Its soap. We use it to wash ourselves; get rid of the dirt and help us smell good." Sam didn't move as Azriel's eyes moved from his hands to his chest. Those green orbs boring straight into him, making him a little uncomfortable, though a part of him did not mind the attention. Out of nowhere, she leaned forward, her head going under the spray of water, and let her nose sit a mere inch from his skin. He could hear her draw in a deep breathe and hold it for a moment. Lifting her gaze to him, her face at level with his diaphragm, Sam had to swallow past a lump at the sight in front of him. Azriel bent at the waist, the water hitting her lower back to run down her hips and legs, and her hands held up toward her chest. If she would just drop down a bit more... oh no! He was not going to go there! Especially not with an archangel! And as if she could sense his thinking pattern, she raised upward and turned her back to him. Her hand moving over her shoulder so that the nozzle was pushed down and hitting his back. Having used what was something like telekinesis to move the thing.

Having a feeling that it would be best if he hurried up, Sam quickly finished scrubbing himself down and rinsed off. His eyes darting to the back of the archangel every now and then. Watching as her hands lifted up to rid her hair of the water that had collected in it. Shoving his head under the spray once more just to make sure it was completely free of shampoo, Sam turned off the water and pulled back the curtain just as Azriel shook her head from side to side. Causing her shoulder length black hair to become loose. "Are you finished?" She kept her eyes adverted as she spoke to him. Making him quickly wrap the towel around himself as he nodded. With the blink of an eye she was gone, and a shout from the room reached his ears. "Azriel! What the hell?! Why are you naked and wet?"

Sam fastened the towel around his waist and pulled the door open. His eyes taking in the scene that he had walked into. Azriel stood in the middle of the room, naked and wet. Castiel had his eyes pointed toward the ceiling, and Dean had his hand over his own eyes. Though Sam had a feeling that Dean was peeking through his fingers. Both of them were on their feet, having obviously jumped to them the moment she had appeared. Letting loose another sigh, Sam snagged the other towel from the bathroom and came up behind Azriel. He slipped his hands under her arms and wrapped the towel around her torso, telling her to hold it closed and in place; which she did without question. "Apologies. I am here to inform you that I shall be taking Sam for a few days. He has agreed to help me with a hunt." The news made both of them look at her and then focus on the large male next to her. Castiel let his eyes go back to Azriel, but Dean just looked from Sam to her, and then back to Sam again. But before Dean could ask anything, the archangel turned to Sam and let him know she would return shortly after she had put some clothes on. Once she was gone though, two pairs of questioning eyes shot right to him.

"Dude!"  
"Shut up, Dean. She was in the shower when I got in." Sam lifted his hands as a sign to let it go and grabbed some clothes to change into. Disappearing into the bathroom, he let the towel fall and quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and then a button-up one over the other; the long sleeves on it rolled up. He draped the towel over the bar that it had been on before and walked out to his brother sitting on the bed and Castiel still standing in the same spot. "So you went in to take a shower, found a naked Azriel, and then just agreed to go on a hunt with her?" Sam pulled on his shoes and just nodded at Dean's words; wondering what he should take along with him. Azriel had not told him where they were going, or even what they would be hunting, so he was totally at a loss. Though she had said they would be gone a few days, so he got up and began to pack his bag with clothes. Ignoring his brother that was staring at him as though he had just gone all dark side on him and had sprouted horns out of the top of his head.

"She kissed you. That's why you said yes. Sammy was kissed by the archangel...again. Well at least it is a step up from that demon bitch; a major step up." Dean jumped up from the bed and chuckled, his head shaking from side to side. Apparently Sam would never live down having slept with Ruby, but did he really deserve to be left alone about the whole thing? He had been so hurt and blind back then. And like some sobbing teenager, he had fallen into the arms of the first person that had showed him any sort of sympathy. Unfortunately that person had been a demon named Ruby, who turned out to be a total bitch.

"She didn't kiss me, Dean. She just asked me to help her and I said I would. Now drop it, alright." Dean held up his hands as a sign that there was no need for Sam to get all offensive. Which only caused the larger male to sigh in exasperation and finish packing up a few things. Thankfully Azriel decided to return at that moment, her back to Dean and Castiel. She held out an object wrapped in a dark cloth. "This is for you, Sam. It will help, in case you need to defend yourself. You will need nothing else." Sam took whatever it was and just shoved the thing into his bag. His mood had dropped since Azriel had left. And though it seemed to pick up a bit the moment he looked at her, he was still agitated, all in thanks to his brother. Azriel's head tilted to the side as Sam avoided her gaze and she seemed to sense that something was wrong with him. Instantly she turned to both men, making them both straighten; becoming frozen in place. She did not say anything to them, merely stared at them.

Dean was the first to break the silence. Clearing his throat to gain some composure before going up against an archangel. "So you just going to drop in and take Sammy away? What about us?" He motioned to himself and Cas, whom Azriel just glanced at. She returned her green gaze to Dean and spoke. "You two will stay here. Go on a hunt if one arises, but you are not to seek out Sam and myself. That is an order, Castiel." There was power behind her words as she said the last bit; a hand lifting to point at the angel. He did not say anything, only turned his blue eyes down to the floor as a show of submission. A gesture which pulled a grimace from Dean, who was unhappy about her giving orders to his angel. Apparently he was the only one who could do it, but Sam really wanted to see his brother tell her that. She turned away from them and stopped right in front of Sam. Her eyes asked him if he was ready to go and he nodded. She wrapped an arm around his waist, while the other dropped down to his hip. Her hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Azriel tossed the device to the bed and then they were both gone in the blink of an eye. Dean growled in anger and Castiel continued to stand there with his eyes on the floor.

"I am seriously going to kick her ass one of these days. And what's with the obedience, Cas? You are going to find Sammy right now for me."  
"I can't Dean."  
"What do you mean?" Dean stepped right up into Cas' face; his eyes filled with anger. It pained Cas to see Dean that way, but there was nothing he could do. Azriel had given him a direct order, one that he had to follow. Though she was still gaining her powers back, what little she did have made her more powerful than himself. Not that he would ever tell Dean that. He liked the fact that his hunter thought he was the most powerful angel in the entire universe. When he saw such things in Dean's eyes, something in Cas warmed and grew to fill him up inside. Though he could not explain it, he knew that he liked it and so he did not answer Dean. He merely moved his eyes away from the other and listened as his hunter sighed heavily and plop back down onto the bed. His face dropped into his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. It did not take long for Dean to calm down and look up, his eyes focusing on the television that was in front of him. The one that him and Cas had been watching before their interruption. "Well, might as well go get something to eat. Maybe we'll go to the bar later on too."

Castiel smiled as Dean got up, slipped his jacket on, and snagged the keys to his baby from the table. Holding the door open so Castiel could walk out before him. Dean just hoped that Sam would be alright. Just because he was with an archangel, did not mean that Dean was not going to be worried. Especially since he did not fully trust the damned woman; angel or no angel.

* * *

**End Note: **I hope you all enjoyed that little bit! Please send any questions you all may have, since I understand I am sort of just throwing Azriel at you all. Do not fear though! I shall be diving a bit more into who Azriel is as time goes on; as well as working on a story that explains how she ended up with the Winchesters and their angel.

Thank you so much for reading! Please send reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just a drink

**Author's Note: **I do not in any way, shape, or form lay any claim to the ownership of anything that is related to the TV show, Supernatural. I only claim my character that was created based off of this series, Azriel. Please do not steal her, or any of my work from me. All original Supernatural ownership goes to the wonderful creator, Eric Kripke. This fanfiction has been rated M due to violence, language, nudity, and sexual content. Reviews/critiques are welcomed, but remember this is my first fanfiction; so do not crucify me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Just a drink...  
**

About two hours after Azriel had flown her and Sam off, landing them in a town in Pennsylvania, the large male was sitting at a motel table with his bag resting on the table. Some how Azriel had cash and had paid for the room for a few nights. Then she asked Sam to stay in the room while she went to reassure what she had learned. And that had been said to him nearly thirty minutes ago. During that time Sam had just sat the table and thought, becoming lost in whatever decided to pop up into his mind. All of it centered around the archangel that he was waiting for. A female so strange and yet Sam could not help but feel drawn to her.

He had been the one to lift her from the tomb. Lifting her small body, well smaller than his, up from a place that she had been in for two-thousand years. And all because of...well, he was not exactly sure. Though Castiel had tried to find out the cause of her punishment, it seemed that any records of it had been destroyed. There was not one thing that told them why she had been imprisoned. And when they had confronted her about it, she merely stated it was due to disobedience. But that was the bit that confused Sam the most. Wasn't disobedience usually seen as a death sentence? Anna had disobeyed and they had hunted her down. Though she had escaped them numerous times, she had finally been taken out by Michael himself. Cas had even been killed by Raphael for disobedience. Really, such a thing was a big no-no for them. So then why had Azriel gotten away with imprisonment. Not that Sam would call that getting off lightly. To be sealed in a tomb for two-thousand years...just thinking about it made him shiver.

He ran a hand down his face and forced his mind away from those thoughts. Instead turning his attention to the bag that was laying in front of him. Opening it up, he pulled out whatever it was that Azriel had given him and decided to take a look at the thing. She had said it would help protect him, so just what was it? He unwrapped the cloth and revealed a long blade that gleamed perfectly. The whole thing was polished so he could see his own reflection in it. "Its an archangel's blade." The sound of her voice made him jump a little. One day he would get used to it. Between her and Cas always popping in and out, it had to happen eventually.

Getting to his feet, Sam moved toward Azriel, holding the blade in his hand; while a look of disbelief was on his face. "Where did you get this?" His question made her lips form into a smile. The look on her face making him think of a cat that had just gotten hold of a canary and was going to feast. She lifted his hand up, the one holding the blade, and moved her other hand down its blade. Various symbols appeared on the blade, all of them glowing a bright blue in color. "This is one of my blades. Though we are generally given a single blade at a time, I felt that I needed another just in case. And now I am giving it to you, Sam." The symbols disappeared as she finished talking, letting her hands fall back to her sides. Sam watched her for a moment and then smiled, shaking his head a bit. He moved back toward the table and put the blade back into his bag. Not wanting someone to catch a glimpse of it. Last thing he wanted anyone to see was a large guy carrying a strange blade around with him. Not that the blade was strange to him; he had seen one before. Hell, even him and Dean had had one at one point and time. But they had...lost it, unfortunately.

"So did you find out...whatever it is you were searching for?" Azriel nodded and looked about the room that they had purchased. There were two beds in it and very minimal amounts of furniture. Though they had decided to not stay in the most run down of places, it was still decent enough. At least, that was what Sam had said to her. His knowledge of such things much more advanced than her own. Had she not seen the world for her own eyes, she would have said that nearly all were still living in the times of Christ. So much had changed in two-thousand years, it was a bit unsettling. But she was learning to accept it all, and learning quite fast. She even dressed as they did; her long legs clad in tight jeans, feet stuffed into boots and a very form-fitting shirt covered her torso. Though the shirt was nearly bare up top, for the thing was held up by thin straps that went over her shoulders. When Azriel had inquired about the shirt at the store, the young woman that had helped her, stated that it was known as a tank top. Fitted with undergarments and a jacket to wear up top, the woman had stated that Azriel looked amazing and would have all of the guys staring at her. Possibly even fighting over her. Which had made her quite confused. But she had decided to save the questions for someone else. Someone that she felt a bit more comfortable talking with.

"Yes, I did. Shall we go out? We can...get a drink together." Azriel smiled at Sam and hoped she had said the right words. Though she had gathered more than just the ability to speak the language that Sam spoke, she at times got things a bit mixed up. But what could one expect. She was learning the modern world on a crash course. Having only been awakened for two months now. It was a lot to take in.

Sam blinked a few times before he stammered out a reply. And Azriel could have sworn she had seen a red hue appear on his cheeks. Pushing it away as if she had not seen it, her and Sam left the motel and walked to a bar that they had passed on their way in. It was pretty close by, so no flying was needed. Nor would have they needed to drive if they had had a vehicle. Just a few minutes and in no time they were stepping into a place that was filled with music, laughter, people talking or shouting, and even cigarette smoke. Guess some towns didn't mind if people smoked in the bar; while the rest of America was trying to ban it everywhere.

Sam and Azriel found a table off to the side that was empty and quickly snagged it. Both of them sitting so that their backs were turned toward the wall behind them. Allowing them a view of the whole place. And helped them see whoever may try to sneak up on them. A blonde in small shorts and a revealing top sauntered her way over to them and instantly gave Sam a big smile. Making sure to stand on his side and lean in good and close. "Hey sugar. What can I get you to drink?" Her voice was quite high in tone and it seemed to grate against Azriel's skin. Making her look away and try to focus her attention some place else. Sam smiled at the waitress, but it was a bit strained; not that she noticed. He ordered a beer for himself and was surprised when Azriel asked for one as well. As the girl walked off, making sure to put some extra sway to her hips, Sam turned to Azriel and waited for her to look at him. "I thought angels didn't eat or drink."

"We don't have too, but it can be enjoyable at times. Besides, it helps us to blend in." In record time the waitress was back and handed both her and Sam their beers. Asking them, well mainly Sam, if there was anything else he wanted. He declined and she moved on, glancing over her shoulder at him as she left. His eyes were not on her though, they were looking at everyone around them, finally stopping on the archangel to his left. She lifted the bottle to her lips and sipped at the liquid inside. It was horrid! And she even stated so, causing the hunter to laugh as he took a drink of his own. Claiming that it took some time to get used to the taste of beer. Not wanting too, Azriel moved her beer over to him and claimed that she longed for something else to drink. Her green eyes searching for the woman that was obviously their servant; well, waitress.

When she was finally able to catch her attention, pointing at Sam to help speed along the woman's progress, she pulled out a large bill and held it in front of the girl. "I want you to bring me a bottle and two glasses. Sam, what shall we drink?" Sam's eyes went wide as he realized what Azriel was wanting and stammered out the name of a scotch that Azriel did not know. After the girl practically bounced away, the angel inquired about the name and Sam explained that it was something their friend Bobby loved to drink. She only hoped that it was far more enjoyable than the piss that they had ordered at first. What seemed like record time, once again, the blonde bimbo appeared with two shot glasses and a bottle of scotch. She set the stuff down and the bounded off when Azriel denied the money she tried to return.

Lifting the bottle to her nose, Azriel sniffed at the contents and found it pleasing. So she poured herself a shot and then threw it back like she had witnessed before. The alcohol burned her throat as it went down, but it was actually quite good! So she poured herself another glass and drank that one down as well. "So, what are we doing here, Azriel? Sorry, but you have not told me anything." Sam took a long drink of his beer and watched as Azriel downed another shot of the scotch. Oh yeah, she was definitely an angel. After one more, Azriel set the bottle to the side and moved her chair a bit closer to his. Making sure that he would be able to hear her, but no one else would.

"Before my imprisonment, I had been on the hunt of a succubus; a female demon that slept with others and killed them. I was about to finally destroy her, but then certain events took place and I became imprisoned instead. Well, upon my travels around the world, I learned that she is still alive and still on this Earth. But most importantly, she is here in this town. So we are here to finish what I could not." Her lips formed into a smile and she poured herself some more scotch, even pouring Sam one because he looked as if he needed it. Which he threw back the moment she had finished pouring it. Setting the glass down, he let out a breathe and nodded at her. Stating that he was on-board and willing to help her. Pouring him another shot, they lifted their glasses and threw them back. Pouring the liquid down their throats and into their stomachs.

Most of the night was spent with them sitting at the table, nursing the bottle, and talking of various things. Sam explained how Castiel had become a sort of guardian angel to him and Dean, stating that it seemed like he was protecting Dean more than him. To which Azriel explained that it was not uncommon for angels to pick a mortal and protect them, but it was rare to bond with a mortal. "Bond? What do you mean?" By now the scotch was taking an effect on Sam and his eyes were a bit glassy. Even Azriel had to admit that she could feel the affects of the alcohol. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was not at her full power. That she was somewhat mortal, and so she could succumb to mortal things. Either way, both of them were leaning against the table as they sat there; completely engrossed in each other and the conversation. Making it seem as if they did not notice anything around them, save for each other.

"Yes, a bond. It is when an angel becomes tied to another, and they sort of belong to that person. Whomever they are bonded to, becomes so important to them, they will do nearly anything for them. I guess you all would call it love. For I have seen mortals act the same way, but you have a different sort of word for it. I believe I am using the correct word." Azriel giggled softly and took another drink. Sam sat there and thought about Cas and his brother. Playing over in his mind the numerous times that Cas had been around them; wondering if Cas really was bonding to his brother. Or maybe he was just being over protective. Sam opened his mouth to ask something else, but was interrupted by a large male who was quite drunk, moving up beside Azriel and asking her to dance with him. The archangel looked at the male with confusion and declined his offer. Some men would have turned away and left, but not this drunk...

"Oh come on, baby. Just one dance. I swear it'll be fun." Azriel's expression changed at his persistence. She formed her lips into a tight smile and once again declined his offer. Also stating that she was obviously in the middle of a conversation and wanted to finish it with her companion. The guy looked over at Sam and scoffed toward him. Claiming that he was nothing but a kid, but if that was what she wanted, then he would leave her be. Both of them watched as the guy stumbled off. The arch claiming that she would never be in the company of a male that smelled as awful as he did. The comment sent Sam into a fit of laughter, which in turn made her laugh as well. And he realized that it was the first time he had actually heard her laugh. And what a laugh it was...

"Uh, excuse me a second, Azriel. I have to use the restroom." He did not wait for her response, he just shot up and took off. Leaving her too sit there with her head tilted to the side a confused look on her face. Sam pushed his way to the bathroom and was happy to find it a one room set up. Meaning that when he passed through the door, he could close it and lock it behind himself. Once inside, he leaned against the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Come on, Sam. You cannot seriously be thinking that she is cute or anything. She is an archangel! They do not see things as you do."His head dropped forward and he let out a long sigh. It took him a few more minutes to collect himself before he was finally able to go back out there. And when he walked out and made his way toward the table, he felt his smile drop and anger move through him. Azriel was not sitting at the table anymore. Instead she was on her feet, with hands gripping her upper arms. The guy from before had gone back, and it seemed he was trying to get more than just a dance out of Azriel. And though the archangel could easily toss him through the wall like it was nothing, Sam could see she was trying very hard not to do such a thing. No need to spook the humans and cause an uproar. Which meant that it would be up to Sam to get the guy to back off. Fine with him. It was not like he had not wanted to sock the guy the first time. Now just gave him just cause to do whatever he wished. Which in this case, meant stepping up and showing that he was not just some kid, but in fact a hunter.

* * *

**End Note:** Oh dear me! So Sam is having a drink with Azriel and some stupid idiot decides to make a move on her. Well not while Sam is around! Will he be able to get away with just yelling at the guy? Or will something else ensue? And will Azriel let Sam handle it all himself?

As for the next bit, I think I shall switch it up and make it more from her point of view. Keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - A hunter's fight

**Author's Note: **I do not in any way, shape, or form lay any claim to the ownership of anything that is related to the TV show, Supernatural. I only claim my character that was created based off of this series, Azriel. Please do not steal her, or any of my work from me. All original Supernatural ownership goes to the wonderful creator, Eric Kripke. This fanfiction has been rated M due to violence, language, nudity, and sexual content. Reviews/critiques are welcomed, but remember this is my first fanfiction; so do not crucify me. Enjoy!

* * *

**A hunter's fight...**

"See, the kid is gone. Just come on over and meet the boys. Promise it will be lots of fun." Azriel grimaced as the male breathed on her heavily and even leaned toward her a bit. His strong hands pulling her against him. Was he planning on kissing her?! She was trying so hard to not throw him into the wall that was behind her, but if he did kiss her, then she would have to do something. Compared to his size, she seemed a bit small; so tossing him around the bar would not be best. Perhaps she could hit him and knock him out, or at least back from her. Granted it would probably only make him even more angry. And not to mention his buddies were standing not too far off. So they could easily jump on top of her. Though she could take them all on, doing so in public and surrounded by so many humans was not very well advised. "I said no! Now release me at once!"

His lips were so close to her, his ears unhearing to her words. She prepared herself to just shove him back, but the kiss never came. Instead the guy let out a confused cry and was pulled back from her. She turned her green eyes to him and saw that Sam had his arm wrapped around the guy's throat. His eyes shining with anger, body radiating with it. "She said no, now back off." Sam turned and shoved the guy in the direction his companions were in. And Azriel watched as they all left their places at the bar. Moving toward Sam, a look of malice in their gazes. Guess they were not going to let such actions go unpunished.

There were four of them, including the one that was now getting to his feet, and only one of Sam. Though the odds were not in his favor, it seemed as though he did not care, but Azriel did. She did not want to see him get hurt. So she rushed to his side and took hold of his arm. "Come along, Sam. They are not worth the bruises." She pulled on his arm and made him move with her. Using her strength to keep him from breaking away and jumping at the group that was staring at them. There were many eyes on them, and since that was so, Azriel was not allowed to do too much. Last thing she wanted to do was to bring more attention to herself and Sam. Especially since they were there for a reason, they were hunting a demon. And if it was known that an angel was in town, then surely the demon would run before her or Sam had a chance to catch a glimpse of her.

With much pulling and many words, Azriel was finally able to pull Sam out the door and into the chilled night air. Once they were outside, she let go of his arm and he turned on her instantly. Anger still radiated from him and for a moment she expected him to hit her. Not surprising, since he had never gotten a chance to take some of that anger out on the one that had caused it. And as he stood there, glaring at her, Azriel lifted her head and stared right back at him. Challenging him with her eyes to hit her, throw her, anything. It seemed like an eternity had gone by as they just stood out in the cool night air and stared straight into one another. Sam's hands balled into fists at his side, while her own were hanging loosely. If he swung at her, she would not dodge nor parry. She would allow him to take his anger out on her, for as long as he needed.

"I swear I am going to find that kid and kic-" The door burst open and the males from before came storming out. All of them upset, perhaps they had been told to leave? And as the one that had tried to have his way with her spoke, he saw Sam and his words were cut off. A sigh left her lips just as Sam's gaze turned toward the guy and his body turned with it. His fist coming around to connect with the male's face; throwing him back against the door with a loud thud. "That was for being an ass. Come on." Sam grabbed her arm tightly and stormed off; his long legs eating up the distance and forcing her to jog lightly next to him. She cast a glance behind her and saw that the male from before was lying upon the ground, not moving; his buddies gathered around trying to rouse him.

They walked in tense silence. Well, more like Sam stomped around and Azriel was dragged next to him. Easily she could have stopped him and pulled her arm free, but something told her not too. Something told her to just let him walk his aggression out. Besides, it was not like she was going to have bruises from his tight grip of her upper arm. But she was getting a bit annoyed at having to jog next to him. Thankfully he apparently decided he had had enough and just stopped dead in his tracks. Catching her off guard causing her to jog a step or two past him and stop with a concerned look on her face. His green gaze lifted up and met her own. At once the anger was gone and he looked about himself, as though he had just come to his senses and was trying to figure out what had happened. Much like one did when they awoke from sleep, but did not find themselves in their bed.

She did not speak a word to him, granted she was a bit frightened too. Something seemed off about Sam at this moment, and Azriel did not wish to make it worse. So she kept to where she was and waited for Sam to say something to her. Anything at all that would let her know that he was alright, and she could stop worrying about him. Worry? Her worry about another? It was strange for her, but it was not new to her. Before her imprisonment, she had worried about others numerous times. It was also that worry that led to her downfall. But to feel it for the human in front of her, that was what made it all strange. For only a short time they had known each other, and most of that time had been spent with her running about the world. At times popping up to the heavens just to have a peek or two at times. Yet, here she stood, her brows furrowed together and her breathe being held as she waited for him to respond to her. Waited for him to sigh, run a hand through his hair, possibly even smile at her. Anything at all that would make her believe it was still Sam in front of her.

"There you two are!" Two sets of arms grabbed Sam from behind, while another pair took hold of her and threw her against a tree that was not too far off. The back of her head slamming pretty hard into the trunk of it. Pain shot through her, but she forced her eyes to stay open. Watching as the one that had thrown her wrapped a hand around her throat and kept her pressed against the tree, his hold tight. Had she been a human, such a thing might have made it hard for her to breathe. Both of her hands came up and wrapped around the male's wrist, her intentions to twist it fast and possibly cause it to shatter beneath the skin. But her actions were halted by the sound of Sam's voice yelling out the word "don't". Her gaze went to him, and he just stared right back at her. Though to the men around them, it would have seemed like Sam was yelling at the male to not hurt her, but she knew better. He did not want her risking anything even now. And so she just made it seem like she was trying to get the male's grip to loosen, while Sam had two of them kicking him and punching him. The obvious leader of this little group, the one that Sam had knocked out earlier, stood off to the side and smiled wickedly.

Finally he remembered Azriel and moved over toward her, his buddy keeping a tight hold on her throat. "All I wanted was to have some fun with you. If you had only just ditched this wimp, then you wouldn't have to watch me and my buddies beat the shit out of him. Ain't that right boys?" All of them made noises of approval. Sam laid on the ground, groans and coughs coming from him. The two had stopped their attack, but Azriel knew it was not over. The leader made his way over to Sam now and gripped his hair tightly, lifting his head up so he was forced to look at Azriel. "You ain't going to survive this night, boy. And before we kill you, you are going to watch me fun a bit of fun with your girlfriend over there." He threw Sam's head down and got to his feet. Disgusting hunger shone in his eyes as he looked Azriel up and down. His hands even dropping down to undo his belt and the button of his jeans.

Azriel made a show of struggling against the hold that was upon her, but she only did this in hopes of giving Sam some time to get back up. A grown man possibly taking on four drunk ones could be seen as something explainable. But a female smaller than them, fighting each one off and tossing them high up into the trees? Such a thing would definitely attract some attention, and that was the last thing they really wanted to do. "You sure are pretty, sweetheart. I bet you feel good inside. Eh boy! Is she a good fuck or not?" All four of them laughed and looked about at one another. None of them paying much attention to Sam.

"Please! Be careful." She spoke out. The leader laughed once again and got real close to her. He reeked of sweat and alcohol, and was in desperate need of a good bathing. "Oh no sweetheart, I plan on using you real good. When I am finished, you will be bruised and bleeding." His hand lifted up to brush some of her hair away from her neck. His disgusting lips moving closer to place very sloppy kisses against it. To say that the feel of him against her was foul, would be putting it lightly. But despite the sickening human that proceeded to lick and touch at her, Azriel had a laugh rising up her throat and spilling out of her lips. Making all four of them look at her with confusion, the leader even taking a step back. "What the fuck?"

"It was not you that I was speaking to; it was him." Her eyes went to the man that was farthest from them and even behind him. They all turned as the man's arm was grasped, his knee kicked forward, and then his arm broken against the knee of Sam. Moving quickly due to the adrenaline and anger coursing through his system, Azriel watched as he knocked out the other one that had been attacking him. His attention turned toward her and the others, the leader pulled out a knife and rushed the hunter. But due to some training he had obviously received throughout his life, it was not hard for him to dodge numerous sloppy attacks and finally get the knife away from the male. Stabbing him through the hand as he raised it to defend himself. A scream being torn from his mouth; the pain so intense, that he dropped to the floor and cuddled his bleeding hand which still had his knife sticking through it.

"Stay the fuck back! Or I swear I will break her neck!" The one holding her pulled her from the tree and against his body. One hand still wrapped around her throat while the other was wrapped around her waist. Sam did not listen, he just kept coming toward them. Was he mad? Well, of course he was mad, but she wondered if he was crazy. If he had gone completely insane. Or perhaps... No, that could not be possibly. Though the hunter radiated with anger and the want to kill the men that had attacked them, he had not gone fully evil. Despite having demon blood coursing through his veins, his eyes were still normal and he was not doing anything that would obviously be the demon blood at work. "I said to stay back, you fuck!" His hold on her neck jerked to the side a bit and she nearly threw him off herself. Instead she just tensed up the muscles in her neck and prayed that Sam had some sort of idea of what he was doing.

Once he was close enough, Sam dove at them and tackled both of them to the ground. Being surprised by the attack, the hold on her neck loosened as did the one around her waist. Sam pushed her to the side and began to pound his fist into the male's face. His large body straddling the other as he did so. "Sam, stop!" Her voice cut through the night and stopped Sam's fist from coming down once more. He froze and breathed heavily as he stared down at the bloody mess he had caused. His wild gaze went to where Azriel was on the ground. She laid partly on her stomach and partly on her side. There were red marks around her neck, dirt smudged on her face and hands, and she was looking at him with something in her eyes. Something that she was not sure of and did not want to think on right then. "Sam please, just let him go." Her voice was low and a bit shaken. The show of emotion making him push to his feet and walk toward her. Slowly she got to her, but did not remain on them for very long. Sam lifted her up in to his arms and carried her away from the defeated men. All of which were trying regain some composure so they could head off to find a place to heal themselves. For she knew that some of their injuries were severe and would need the attention of a healer, fast.

They neared the hotel and Azriel began to grow tired of being carried by Sam. By the small limp he was trying to cover up, and the bruises that were growing darker with each passing minute, Azriel was certain that carrying her was taxing on his injured body. But no matter how much she stated that she could walk, nor commanded him to put her down at once, Sam just walked in silence and carried her the whole time. Even holding her with one arm as he dug into his pocket and produced a small metal object that was used to open the door of their room. A room that was dark and smelled as though it had been cleaned recently. His bag still sat on the table, and was the only sign that someone was even staying in the room at all.

Sam stepped inside, closed the door behind himself, and trapped them in darkness. A bit of light shone through a crack in the curtains that hung in front of the window, but it only gave a small hint of lighting. "Sam. What i-" She was dropped to her feet, pressed against the door though this time was different, and her words were stopped by Sam's lips pressing against her own. The action caught her totally off guard. Sam was kissing her! He was actually pressing his lips against her own and such a powerful kiss it was. The feel of his lips sent a shock through her body and made it tremble. Making her wonder if she was suffering from the attack or just severely cold. Though both notions were absolutely foolish! She had been through much worse,and the temperature in the room was at a fine level. Which could only really mean one other thing... That she was in fact reacting to his kiss. Her, an archangel, enjoying the kiss of a human hunter.

Foolish, insane, possibly even forbidden? Yes, it could very well be all of that, but she did not care. When they had first kissed, even then she had enjoyed it. Despite her intentions only her gaining the ability to understand him. But still she had enjoyed it. Still something that moved within her and made her kiss him again. The kiss allowing her to be able to speak his language, but also give her another chance to taste him. A chance to press her body against his own and get an idea of the kind of life that he lived each day.

"Azriel; I want you now. I need to be inside of you." His voice was low and husky; filled with lust. The sound of it made a shiver move down her spine. Could she give in to him? Could she let him be with her, though consequences could follow? Could she?

* * *

**End Note:** Those bastards! Trying to have their dirty way with Azriel. Good thing Sammy was there to take them all down and carry her back to the hotel. But what is this? Our little Sammy wants the powerful Azriel? Wonder if she will give in and spend the rest of the night having a bit of fun.

Please keep reading and keep sending those reviews!


End file.
